


Prince's Past: Roman Prince's Backstory

by Secretlifeofvirgilknight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Backstory, Bullying, Dysphoria, Emo, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, High School, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Middle School, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlifeofvirgilknight/pseuds/Secretlifeofvirgilknight
Summary: Roman wasn't always the egotistical asshole he is today.~~~~~~~~~Tw: suicidal thoughts (7th grade section)Toxic friendship (6th through 8th gradesection)Bullying (Mostly 5th grade section)Dysphoria (7th through 8th grade section)~~~~~~~~~Low-key vent fic. Everything besides 12th grade is mostly true and has happened to me. Lol





	Prince's Past: Roman Prince's Backstory

Roman wasn't always like this. Popular, funny, dramatic, charming, loved. There was time where Roman was a nobody. A lowly loser. 

~~~~~~~~~  
5th grade  
~~~~~~~~~

Romina Prince was the perfect daughter. She has great grades, she was well mannered, humble, sweet, caring, and pretty (yet a little chubby). Her parents and other adult figures loved her. 

Yet her peers didn't feel the same. She was bullied by older kids who told her how fat and gross she was everyday. Many kids in her own grade despised her, besides her friend Remy.

Despite being picked on everyday, Romina kept a good attitude and stayed true to herself.

~~~~~~~~~  
6th grade  
~~~~~~~~~

6th grade was absolute hell. Romina started hanging out with Deacon Smith. He was one of the popular guys and soon Romina became popular too. Their relationship was always toxic and odd. 

Romina relied heavily on Deacon being next to her at all times, and Deacon just didn't seem to care at all. 

During the summer leading into 7th grade Romina learned what LGBT was. During her time she realized that her internal struggles with her body connected to her dysphoria. That summer, Romina became Roman. Well at least inside his head he became Roman... 

During that summer Roman also realized that his mental health was steadily declining. He fell into a bad state of mind and couldn't stop himself from falling deeper. 

~~~~~~~~~  
7th grade  
~~~~~~~~~

In 7th grade Ro had his emo phase. It was super cringy and he hates looking back on that time. He also has this really bad SJW phase, where he'd stick up for gay rights but do it wayyyyyy too agressively. 

Roman hid in the closet all year long and would constantly get asked if he was gay. Everytime he'd stammer out "Uhhhh n-no no I just r-really support gay rights!"

Roman met a new pal that year named Logan. They met on the ungodly site Wattpad. Logan wrote fanfiction of a band named Pentatonix and Roman was a big fan. They were both going to the same concert that summer, and started to chat about it to each other. Somehow they actually convinced their parents to let them meet up. It was gonna be the biggest event of the summer. 

Well besides the plan to off himself a day or two after the concert. As things got worse for him at home and school, things also got worse with his mental state. 

Roman was going to kill himself after seeing the concert. It was the one thing he wanted to do before he died. Yet after all the rush and excitement of that day... Roman decided he could stick around for a little bit longer. 

~~~~~~~~~  
8th grade  
~~~~~~~~~

Everything was weird in 8th grade. On one hand he had the crushing anxiety of leaving his friends and going to a completely different high school. Along with the self doubt of if he would even make it into this performing arts high school. Yet on the other hand he had finally gotten a stable friend group and he came out as gay. Which was awesome!

Except the fact that people thought he meant that he liked girls... What? He was too afraid to come out as trans. 

8th grade was pretty good. Until the last few weeks. Deacon, his best friend, decided to just started distancing himself from the friend group and back to the popular kids. When Deacon finally just up and left, Roman couldn't handle it. He broke down crying in the middle of a field with Remy comforting him.

That summer he felt really alone. Like he had no one anymore. Yet things were about to change.

~~~~~~~~~  
9th grade  
~~~~~~~~~

Roman didn't know what happened. All he knew was popular. Like without even trying. He'd heard so many high school horror stories but his story was going great! 

During all of 8th grade summer he used his anger and sadness to work his ass off. And let me tell you his work payed off. Roman wasn't chubby anymore. He didn't have long feminine hair, or a high pitched voice (A LOT of voice exercises went into that). 

Roman came out as trans at school and people started using his name and pronouns. He was loved by everybody, and especially popular in his acting class. It was weird and different.

But he loved it. 

~~~~~~~~~  
Current time (12th grade)  
~~~~~~~~~

Roman let the power get to his head. He LOVED being popular. 

LOVED and RESPECTED by everyone 

TOO MANY FRIENDS to even count. 

So many MAIN ROLES in the school plays and musicals. 

And one HUGE ASS EGO.

So sure, maybe Roman is a bit of an asshole. But DAMN he deserves this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just clarifying that I don't think Roman is an asshole. I think he kinda was towards the beginning of the Sander Sides videos but he's gotten better. Basically I wanted to give him a backstory as to why he is so egotistical. So hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.s I worked really hard on this and it just might be my favorite story yet.


End file.
